


Chihiro Fujisaki's Secret

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story I thought of after playing Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Featuring original character: Barry and Chihiro Fujisaki, they are in a romantic relationship tigether. However, Chihiro has been in fear to confess his ultimate secret to his boyfriend.





	Chihiro Fujisaki's Secret

Barry shook, sitting in his apartment, feeling nervous. In front of him was a laptop screen. Over the past two years, he had been speaking to a wonderful woman online named Chihiro Fujisaki. Everyday, he spent the end of his day’s texting, writing stories with him and telling him how much he loved him. And in return, he did the same. Barry himself was very unlucky when it came to dating and girlfriends. Sure he wasn’t that attractive or that interesting, but he was himself and that is all he could be. His friends described him as the personality of an animated cartoon character. Though throughout his life, he just heard many things from bullies, friends and even girls he cared about. Weird, immature, idiot, crazy and even retarded. He thought back to those memories, knowing now it didn’t matter too much. He found someone who was right for him. One of the kindest and soft-hearted people he had ever met. Though Barry wasn’t smart himself, he knew that Chihiro was very intelligent, but with a shy, meek and timid personality. Barry himself shared the same kind of personality: shy, nervous but also lively. For the two years, he apologised a lot and enjoyed to talk about his work: being a programmer. Himself, he studied in film but even now, he didn’t know what to do in his life, the only thing making him so, very happy. Barry sat in front of his laptop screen, staring in nervousness at the green screen, waiting for Chihiro to come online. He always looked forward to speaking to his beloved, but at the same time he was nervous. How could he handle himself if he somehow messed up someone he loved so much?

It was at that moment his face came up on the screen. He was online!  
“Hello Barry.” Chihiro smiled. “U-Uhm, I’m sorry.”  
He could only giggle.  
“Ah! Why did you laugh?” Chihiro asked nervously.  
“It’s just how can someone be this cute and adorable!” Barry blushed.  
That only made Chihiro blush.  
“Just like that. The Ultimate Programmer and a wonderful girlfriend.” He cheered.  
“Y-Yep!” He gave his signature, cute smile. “Barry I...”  
“Are you shy about tomorrow?” He smiled. “I-I am too to be honest.”  
“Yeah... I’m sorry but...” Chihiro began before thinking to himself.  
She was so scared about his real self: The fact that he wasn’t really the woman he dressed as. He was a man! When Chihiro was a child, he was subjected to harassment and bullying. He was always called ‘weak’ and to ‘be a man’. Because of that, Chihiro slowly but surely began to develop a weakness where in order to escape the bullying, he began to dress as a girl. This went on for many years, as he knew if people found out the truth, he would get bullied even more. And his love for Barry was so strong, he didn’t want to jeopardise that in any way.  
“You know you can tell me anything.” Barry said to comfort him. “I love you and that’s all that matters.”  
Chihiro blushed, smiling.  
“I... We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Chihiro said. “I’m sorry...”  
“Don’t be.” He smiled.  
Though Chihiro was nervous, he felt safe with his boyfriend, though he wasn’t sure how to break the news to him. Would he run away? Would he call him a weakling and bully him? He wouldn’t know until tomorrow. They chatted to each other for the rest of the day, writing together and telling each other how much they loved each other.

The next day arrived and Barry and Chihiro were in his house. It wasn’t really posh or really poor, it could be said the house was second-class. They were in the living room, the furniture pushed aside as they were holding each other’s hands, slowly waltzing with each other. Barry’s arms were shaking from nervousness, having the cute Chihiro so close to him.  
‘Okay you idiot, calm down and be cool.’ He thought to himself. ‘Don't make Miss. Fujisaki feel uncomfortable.’  
He spun Chihiro around on the spot slowly as they waltzed some more. Chihiro himself was also shaking his hands softly, so nervous about confessing his secret.  
“B-Barry I...” Chihiro tried to say softly before cutting himself off.  
“Sweetie, you haven’t made that much eye contact. What’s the matter?” Barry asked.  
Chihiro looked down, slowing his dance to a halt, keeping his hands held against Barry’s.  
“I-I’m sorry but I...” He tried again, stopping himself.  
His eyes had tears dripping down his cheeks, thinking deeply how to word his shocking confession.  
“Just... T-Take it slow love.” He comforted Chihiro. “Everything will be fine.”  
Chihiro looked up into his eyes. He could see Chihiro’s eyes full of fear and fright. He felt so worried as Chihiro thought how to break it to him.  
“I... You know that character we write about? The one who was born in the wrong body?” Chihiro gulped.  
He was silent, looking at Chihiro.  
“Well... I... I’m kind of like that too.” Chihiro teared up. “I’m... A-A guy.”  
He went on to explain why he dressed as a girl throughout his life and didn’t tell Barry the truth when they first met.  
“I... I was so scared if you knew the truth already...” He cried. “You would hate me. I’m sorry for lying to you this whole time.”  
Chihiro closed his eyes, ready for the insults or humiliation. The name calling, the beatings and everything else that came with it. He felt Barry squeeze his hands softly, making Chihiro scream in fright a little.  
“Hey, hey...” Barry spoke softly. “Open your eyes.”  
He opened his teary eyes slowly, looking into Barry’s eyes.  
“Does this mean I have to stop calling you Princess?” Barry teased a little.  
Chihiro gasped a little, his facial expression full of confusion.  
“So you are really a man?” He questioned.  
He only nodded, his whole body trembling.  
“I still love you.” Barry smiled happily. “Why would that change anything?”  
Chihiro was even more confused, yet shocked beyond belief. He had never met anyone who reacted like this. It would’ve been now where Barry should’ve turned him away or bullied him. But he didn’t, he just stood there, smiling at him. He moved in to kiss his forehead.  
“I...” Chihiro got teary again. “I-I’m sorry...”  
“I love you so much and still want to be with you.” Barry said.  
Chihiro’s face was so full of joy, his tears of sadness and fright turned to happiness.  
“I was so scared you wouldn't!” Chihiro cried out, holding him tight. “I... I-I didn’t know how to... S-Say this! I’m sorry!”  
Barry hugged back smiling.  
“Shhh... Don’t cry.” Barry comforted him. “You're gonna make me cry.”  
He sniffled, nuzzling his face against Barry’s body.  
“I love you!” Chihiro proclaimed.  
“I love you too!” Barry smiled.  
They moved in to kiss each other softly, both of them having a deep shade of red on their face from blushing.  
“I-Is it not awkward...?” Chihiro asked.  
“Nope soft lips.” Barry giggled.  
Chihiro kept his arms around Barry for a while, nuzzling him so much.  
“Wh-What should we do now...?” Chihiro asked nervously, still blushing.  
“How about we do some programming?” Barry suggested.  
To his shock though, Chihiro shook his head.  
“I-I have a better idea I-If you don’t mind.” He smiled.  
“What is it?” Barry asked.  
Quickly, Chihiro cupped Barry’s face in his soft hands and leading him into his direction, placing his lips of his. Barry blushed even more, feeling like he had a rush of ecstasy run through his body.  
“I wanna snuggle my prince.” Chihiro blushed.  
“Of course my Princess.” Barry agreed.  
Chihiro suddenly pulled him gently towards the couch, the place where they would snuggle for the rest of the day together.


End file.
